


Classroom Throwdown

by grellagainstgrossness



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [24]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Canon Trans Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grellagainstgrossness/pseuds/grellagainstgrossness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undertaker should really, really not leave these kids unsupervised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classroom Throwdown

“No, no, you gotta wear this dress! You’ll look good in it!” Grell insisted, holding up the purple monstrosity to Alan’s chest. “It’s your color!”

The tiny three-year-old’s brow pinched. “But… But I don’t want to…”

She scowled, reaching out to smack him on the head. “You gotta!” Predictably, Alan made a face and shoved her over - also predictably, this caught the attention of Eric, the five-year-old of the bunch.

“Hey! Don’t pick on Alan!” Eric announced, dropping his blocks and standing up, fists on his hips. “That’s not cool!”

Grell blinked from where she was on the floor, ever surprised, and then turned slightly to look up at Eric, sticking out her tongue. “I’m not picking on him! He’s being stupid and won’t wear the dress, an’  _he_ shoved  _me!”_

“Well, you were being mean!”And with that last word, Eric  _launched_ himself at the younger girl, and they went down in a pile of shrieks and hair pulling - there wasn’t even a moment of hesitation before Alan joined in to shove a bony elbow in Grell’s gut with a flourish.

Ronald, perched precariously on the top of the playhouse, looked over with wide eyes. “Yeah, yeah, fight fight!” he crowed, leaning over to get a look… and promptly fell off with a  _whump._

 _“_ Mr. Undertaker!” came the small, concerned voice of William, who ran to the door and poked his head out. Their teacher had just temporarily stepped out of the classroom, and  _this_ happened… “Grell and Eric and Alan are fighting!”

As their teacher re-entered the classroom with a flourish to break up the ungoing war, Rudgar and Sascha, carefully ensconced in the bean bags in the corner, looked up curiously. In one movement, they shrugged, dismissing it, and Rudgar returned to reading to Sascha about Ruby the Copycat.


End file.
